


Światło i ciepło

by toroj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toroj/pseuds/toroj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Sto słów komentarza do "The Sign of Three".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Światło i ciepło

**Author's Note:**

> To nie jest część serii "Instrukcja obsługi Sherlocka Holmesa", należy traktować ten drobiazg zupełnie osobno.

Płaszcz, szalik... Przekroczyć próg, zostawiając za plecami jasno rozświetloną salę, pełną tancerzy, wesołego gwaru i muzyki. Podnieść kołnierz obronnym ruchem, którego już się nawet nie uświadamia. Odgrodzić się, ochronić. Zostawić za sobą drobne nuty, zebrane w raz dwa trzy, raz dwa trzy, raz dwa trzy… Walc się skończył. Czas minął. Dwa punkty w mroku świecą ciekawie i chciwie. Cień wśród cieni… Idź kocie, śmiało. Nie bój się, samotny włóczęgo. Dziś ludzie są radośni i łaskawi. Wejdź w światło i ciepło. Dostaniesz jeść, pogłaszczą cię. Nie szkodzi, że ogrzejesz się przy cudzym ogniu tylko przez chwilę. Zawsze to lepsze, niż nic.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Світло і тепло](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847948) by [Lyna_SH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyna_SH/pseuds/Lyna_SH)




End file.
